


No Less Vicious

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It was no less a vicious fight- and perhaps more so- than their training room spar. The lack of deadly blades meant less care to be taken as they grappled for control.





	No Less Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally started as a gift for markofthemoros as a thank you for Rabbit Hole. (Go read it!) But I stalled out at the time and wrote Gold instead. 
> 
> Finally got it started again, and finished in time for Kinktober day 8, angry sex.

It was not a good day. Both Ignis and Gladio were in foul moods. Ignis had spent his day wrangling council members and chasing after file clerks who had failed to provide crucial documents in a timely manner, causing him to cut several deadlines dangerously close.

Gladio had had it up to his eyebrows with new Crownsguard recruits picking fights with each other and complaining about the difficulty of the training. What the fuck did they expect? They were supposed to protect the King and Prince for fuck’s sake.

The day left Gladio ready to punch walls and Ignis wanting nothing more than to inflict pain. A message appeared on Gladio’s phone. Training room free?

He tapped back- jammed his finger against the screen as if it had personally wronged his kid sister was more like it- Everyone’s gone.

I’ll be down in fifteen minutes. Lock the doors.

It was going to be one of those nights. Gladio muttered a thanks to the six that it sounded like they both needed it.

Precisely fourteen minutes later, the training room door thundered open and Ignis stalked in, rolling up his sleeves and summoning his daggers as he moved, tense and lethal. When he reached the center of the mat, eyes narrowed, he spoke two words. "Let's go."

Must have been a hell of a day for him too. "Like that?" Gladio questioned with a raised eyebrow, hard stare trailing up and down his height. He was met with readied blades.

Gladio shrugged. "Suit yourself." If this was the mood Ignis was in, so much the better.

Ignis came at him without warning. Gladio had barely the chance to get his sword in position to deflect the attack- and then only just barely. Aggression was a storm. He didn't truly want to destroy the man in front of him but in the moment be did. And he knew it was mutual and welcomed it as did the other. Nothing personal, they understood. Each merely a target the other deemed worthy. Thankfully he’d had the presence of mind, despite his mood, to have curatives nearby. If they needed them, it wouldn't be the first time.

They fought hot and hard for at least a half an hour before breaking, neither ready to stop, but this was doing nothing to wear down their edges.

“My car, my place,” Ignis announced through gritted teeth.

They contained themselves long enough to make it into the apartment, tension vibrating in the air during the seemingly interminable elevator ride. As soon as the door was locked, they were on each other with aggression to rival their sparring, a blur of teeth on skin and hands pulling at clothing, fingernails digging into flesh, snarls and moans of pleasured pain.

There was no artistry, no elegance, but uttered profanity and rough shoving. It was no less a vicious fight- and perhaps more so- than their training room spar. The lack of deadly blades meant less care needed to be taken as they grappled for control.

These moments were never a matter of who was in control, but of it being taken- and taken back, repeatedly. Adrenaline and endorphins running hard in both of them, Gladio pushed Ignis against the wall, ground his cock harshly against his ass. Ignis responded by reaching up over his head and grabbing a fistful of Gladio’s hair in a sharp jerk. Pushing back against Gladio’s grinding and using the surprise of the hair pull, Ignis let go and turned himself between Gladio and the wall so they were face to face. Grabbing at his hair again, Ignis pulled him down enough to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Gladio responded with a tightened grip on Ignis's hip and pressed him harder against the wall. Ignis shifted slightly to the side and each ended up with a thigh between the other’s. The air was full of moans and grunts, body parts bumping against the wall and harsh rustling clothing.

Impatient, ignis takes hold of Gladio’s pants and yanks them down. They pause only to get clothing and shoes out of the way, “Bedroom,” Ignis snarled, only caring about the location for lack of convenient lube and condoms.

In the bedroom and necessities arranged, Gladio pushed Ignis down on the bed. As he crawled across it himself, he pushed Ignis’s legs apart, drawing a growl in response. “You want to fuck me? Fine. Fuck me. But damn if I’m letting you just take me on my back that quickly.”

“Alright,” Gladio spat back. “If you can turn me over, we’ll do it how ever you want.”

It was a struggle, but in the end the lust thundering in his head and points farther south won out, and Ignis knew exactly how to get him to move even if Gladio was sometimes initially resistant, the aching arousal between his legs would eventually take over.

This time was no different. Ignis finally managed to get Gladio turned on his back, poured out some lube and positioned himself, pausing to descend gradually, on Gladio’s cock before beginning to move more quickly, riding him like it’s a punishmentwhile Gladio thrusted harshly into him.

The room filled with their moans and harsh breath, sounds of bedclothes rustling and the headboard occasionally hitting the wall. Within minutes, Gladio’s eyes were squeezing shut from the exertion, his hips jerking more sharply as release hit him hard, profanities the only words he was capable of forming as Ignis continued to ride him through it, taking his cock in hand and stroking it as he did.

A minute or two later, Gladio could feel Ignis clenching hard around him, his thighs tensing like a vice and white heat spilled over his fingers, his head thrown back, eyes closed as his movements started to slow.

“Astrals…,” he uttered breathlessly as all tension drained from his body.

“Fuck Iggy...I really needed that,” Gladio grunted softly, breath still a bit rough, one arm flung over his eyes, the other fumbling weakly around the nightstand for some tissues. “Here,” He said, handing some to Ignis so they could both clean off.

Ignis moves off of Gladio and disposed of the tissues before settling beside Gladio, reaching up to run fingers through his hair. “You know, I was having the worst day and now...I don’t even remember why.”

“Me too, babe,” Gladio agreed, pulling Ignis to lay over him, lips meeting to enjoy a long, languorous kiss. When they parted, Ignis laid his head on his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo. Spent and wrung out, they slipped with the passing moments into sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
